


Red Rose, Red Cheeks

by miraculoushearts



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculoushearts/pseuds/miraculoushearts
Summary: A little snippet of what I think happened after the LadyNoir scene in Glaciator





	Red Rose, Red Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I wanted to write a short little thing about what I think happened after the LadyNoir scene in S2E9 (Glaciator). OBVIOUSLY SPOILERS, SO IF YOU HAVEN’T SEEN IT OR DON’T WANT TO BE SPOILED DO NOT READ!! The short story is below the cut. Please let me know what you think! Thank you <3

Ladybug’s heart was pounding in her chest. Not from fighting an akumatized victim or from leaping from building to building high above the Paris streets. In fact, she was motionless, standing atop a roof starring into the night sky. Actually, she had hoped to catch a glimpse of her partner after he left, but he was out of sight before she could even turn around.

_What was that?_ She thought to herself as she played back what had happened just a few moments ago. Chat Noir had genuine feelings for her. All this time, she thought he was just flirting with her just to tease her, she never gave his approach any thought. Sure, Chat was her partner and a friend, but he had never been anything beyond that to her…until this moment.

With one hand, Ladybug held the rose Chat had given to her close to her chest. With the other, she brushed the cheek where he had kissed her. The kiss was so tender and sweet. And she noticed her skin was still warm from the blush he had caused.

_You are my best friend too._

She played his words repeatedly in her head like a broken record player. After telling him the truth about her feelings, she was sure he would be upset or maybe even resent her. But no, Chat smiled and accepted her words, wanting to preserve the relationship they have now. And now, perched upon a balcony, she realized how little she knew about one of her closest friends.

Finally, she took a deep breath in and out, and dashed towards her parents’ bakery just across the street. Once on the roof, she opened the hatch to let herself inside and lay on the mattress below.

“Tikki, spots off”, Marinette whispered as her spotted costume dissolved. Her kwami floated next to her as Marinette starred up at the ceiling in a daze while she clutched the rose in her hand.

“Marinette?”, Tikki asked softly, “are you alright? Do you want to talk about it?”

“Tikki, what am I going to do?”, Marinette responded. “Chat Noir really is a good friend, and I care very much about him but this…this is…” She couldn’t bring herself to finish her sentence.

The young girl sighed heavily, turning her head to glance at the rose she still held. She sat up on her bed and brought the rose close to her nose. She loved the smell of flowers, it always reminded her of happiness and love and joyfulness. Chat gave this flower to her, he planned a surprise for her, he’s saved her life many times, he made her laugh and smile. He…

He loved her.

For a moment, she was smiling. But then reality had set back in. “This could never work, Tikki, me and Chat,” Marinette finally spoke. “I mean, we’re superheroes. Out duty is to protect the city and the people of Paris. That should be our one and only focus. And what about Adrien?”, she continued, “Just because I know Chat Noir has feelings for me doesn’t mean I can forget all about Adrien! This is all just…just so…gaahhh!”

Marinette threw up her arms in frustration and fell back onto her pillows, taking one of them to cover her face. Part of her wished that she didn’t know how Chat truly felt. Will she or Chat be able to focus during a fight now? Will Chat behave differently around her now that his feelings are known? Was it possible that she could have feelings for Chat as well? So many questions ran through her head, she wished this could all have been a dream somehow.

“Marinette,” Tikki spoke softly. “Please listen to me. I know things are a little complicated right now, but you’ll figure it out, I know you will. You’re very strong and very brave. Chat Noir respects you and cares for you. Above anything, I believe he values your friendship first. It’ll be okay, I promise.”

Marinette took the pillow away from her face to smile at her kwami. “Thank you, Tikki, you always know what to say,” she giggled. She sat up again, still clutching the rose.

Climbing down from her bed, she walked over to her work station and grabbed her water cup that was sitting there. She quietly walked to the bathroom next to her to wash out the cup and fill it with some water. She snuck back into her room and placed the newly filled cup back on her work station. Once more, she peered at the rose she had been holding on to since it was given to her. She smiled lightly as she placed the rose in the cup.

_Tomorrow after school, I’ll go shopping for a cute vase and dirt to put it in,_ Marinette thought, _it would be a shame to see such a beautiful flower wilt so quickly._

Feeling drained from all the day’s events, she quickly climbed back into bed and settled herself in for a good night’s rest. She shut off her light and closed her eyes, relaxing under the weight of her covers.

“Goodnight, Tikki,” Marinette cooed.

“Goodnight, Marinette,” Tikki replied, drifting off to sleep.

_Goodnight, chaton,_ her mind whispered, _and thank you. You will always be my best friend._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave any notes you may have <3


End file.
